


a place like home

by redhoody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Build, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoody/pseuds/redhoody
Summary: Oikawa just moved to Tokyo, everything new and fast and demanding.He's only trying to live his best life, struggling to keep up with university and his part time job, really.And honestly? The last thing he needed was this stupidly handsome guy ordering a coffee during his shift and somehow turning everything upside down.As if everything wasn't complicated enough already...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	a place like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zacksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/gifts).



Oikawa carefully pours the espresso into the hot milk, making a beautiful layer, before covering his work with the milk foam. Another perfect macchiato for the day! He's really getting good at this.  
  
"Here you go, Kunimoto-san." He grins at the middle-aged high school teacher, one of the regulars on Sunday mornings.  
  
"Thank you." Kunimoto nods at him gratefully, taking the latte to one of the small tables at the window with the comfortable chairs, ready to start grading his papers of the week.  
  
Oikawa hums peacefully, looking over the tables in the small cafe. It's not that busy yet and he's welcoming that after the stress the past weeks, getting used to a new city, a new job, and new people all around him. He's been working at the _Wakingcorner_ for almost two months now, curtesy of Kuroo recommending him, so he can study and pay rent without much help of his parents. He kind of owes him for that.

They met during orientation at the university, both of them interested in the physics mayor, and hit it off immediately. His parents only allowed him to make the big move to Tokyo because he found such a good friend, who was looking for a roommate non the less. Kuroo was already working at the cafe since he finished high school and knew there was a vacant position. Now the two of them cover the Sunday shift together and have their respective shifts in the evenings during the week.  
  
Tokyo isn’t much different than small, old Miyagi if you think about it. Sure, it is louder and busier and bigger, but people are still people and in the _Wakingcorner_ you get all personal with the regulars and it feels cozy and familiar after all. Oikawa is good with people and he's ready to take Tokyo head on.  
  
"What are you looking like an idiot for?" Kuroo asks amused. "You're smiling but your eyebrows are all scrunchy. You have a headache or something?" He's looking at Oikawa with his lazy eyes and mocking half grin and Oikawa feels a bit affronted because he wasn't scrunching his eyebrows, was he?  
  
He half-consciously touches the middle of his forehead before waving at Kuroo with the same hand. "It's your presence, it hurts my head." Kuroo laughs at that, always amused by their usual banter and carries a few dirty mugs to the back for cleaning, without caring about a reply.  
  
Oikawa sighs, he looks out the window at the busy street outside without anything better to do and observes cars and people alike. Yeah, Tokyo is no match for him at all.  
  
He's ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell announcing a new customer walking in. The newcomer closes the door carefully and walks to the counter, looking at the selection of drinks displayed on top. There's red on his cheeks from the already unforgiving warmth of the Tokyo morning sun and it's a nice contrast against the tan of his skin, Oikawa can't help but notice. The customer's eyes fly over the bord before they land on Oikawa and he smiles politely before speaking. "Good morning. A tall iced-coffee, please."  
  
His gaze is way too intense for a coffee order and the dimple appearing on his cheek when he smiles is too stark of a contrast that Oikawa has to blink once to stop staring at the stranger's face. "Coming right up!" Oikawa singsongs in his best customer voice, turning around to fetch the right cup and readymade cold brew. "On Sundays you can get a pastry for half the price if you order it before 12pm with a drink." he adds, remembering his training.

He turns to see the guy nodding slightly in thanks before inspecting the pastries on display. Oikawa can't help but observe the guy a bit closer after adding the right amount of ice cubes and sliding the order to the front of the counter. He’s dark all over, from his brown eyes, to his short black hair and the clothes he's wearing. Oikawa kind of assumes that this guy is just intense on default setting, judging by the way he's scrutinizing the pastries as if picking one is the most important choice of his life, eyebrows drawn together grimly. Oikawa suppresses a smile and then his eyes get caught on the way the simple t-shirt hugs the guy's arms and back nicely, muscles shifting slightly under the thin fabric. And yeah, Oikawa should really stop staring.

He glances away just in time to see the other look up again. "Uh, I'll take a piece of rhubarb pie with it then. Thanks." He adds a bit awkwardly in the end. Oikawa smiles at him and prepares the plate next to the customer's drink. "Have a nice meal." He says and appreciates the view of the guy's retreating back, who choses one of the single benches in the middle of the coffee shop and pulls out a book and a laptop.  
  
When Oikawa goes to find something useful to do, Kuroo has already materialized out of nothing, leaning against the counter with arms crossed and the annoying cat grin of his on his face. Oikawa rolls his eyes but decides to indulge him for once. "He's definitely the hottest person I’ve seen in Tokyo yet." he half-whispers just to make sure that the guy won't hear him over the low music of the shop.  
  
"I'd be offended." Kuroo replies, "but then again, if it's about your preferences it's hard to be envious."  
  
Oikawa gives him a look.  
  
"Yeah okay, okay, I have eyes, he's hot." he rises his hands in surrender. "Still you could try not to drool all over him next time he orders something."  
  
A choked noise makes its way out of Oikawa's throat. "Was it that obvious?"

"You could learn some subtlety." Kuroo chuckles to himself before his eyes soften a bit. "In all honesty, I think it's good for you to focus on something else than...” He trails of, motioning vaguely with one hand. “Tokyo.”  
  
"What do you mean?" Oikawa asks immediately, rising an eyebrow and merely avoiding to bite his lip in concern. Before Kuroo can answer though, the door to the cafe opens once again and a woman comes in, a little kid bouncing at her side. The kid's eyes instantly go big at the view of the pastries and she pushes her hands and nose against the glass. Oikawa can't help but laugh a bit even when he's fully aware that he's going to have to clean the vitrine soon after.  
  
They take a while to order through their good natured mother-daughter bickering and Oikawa prepares the drinks and plates with a huge grin all the while entertaining the little girl. The mother pays with a thanks and a gleam in her eyes and Oikawa has already forgotten about Kuroo’s observation by then.  
  
The morning continues to go quietly after that, though the pace rises a bit with a few more regulars coming in and Kuroo and him chatting them up while serving their orders. A few newcomers also make their way to the shop and some of the already seated guests demand refills and it’s past midday when both of them get to rest a bit behind the counter again.

Oikawa can't help but steal a look at the handsome guy still sitting at his table, who has now a pair of earphones on and is bobbing his head slightly to whatever beat he must be listening to. There’s some paper stocked near his laptop and he frantically scribbles on it from time to time before going back to take a drink. The rhubarb pie is already devoured while the still half full iced coffee has now probably turned into a watery room temperature drink. Ew.  
  
Oikawa has always been someone who worked for what he wanted and what he wants right now is a chance to get to know the guy who comes early to a coffee shop on a Sunday morning to work all by himself in a city like Tokyo, that practically obligates you to be social all hours of the day. He makes his decision. He walks over to the table with the cold brew pitcher, pointedly ignoring Kuroo’s knowing look and refills the half empty cup of the guy in question, adding a few ice cubes for good measure.  
  
He smiles when the guy looks up in surprise, eyebrows already scrunched in premature opposition and sliding down his headphones. Before he can say anything, Oikawa intervenes. "It's on the house. It must taste disgusting by now and as fellow students Kuroo and me here appreciate hard working folk." He grins his best smile, waving at Kuroo’s behind the counter with his free hand and is relieved to see the hostility in the guy’s eyes subside.  
  
"Thank you." he says then, and it shouldn't be fair how even his voice is attractive to Oikawa. "But I guess it's my fault for letting it become watered down after all. I always get distracted with Euler equations." He scratches the back of his head distractedly.  
  
"Ugh, tell me about it! Math mayor?" Oikawa can't help but ask.  
  
"Bioengineering, more like."  
  
"Someone likes a challenge." he grins, maybe a touch more predatory than warranted.  
  
"Well, yeah." The customer’s grin widens in turn making the dimple more prominent and Oikawa swears he’s not blushing. He’s used to flirting with hot people, damn it. “But if you know Euler’s such a pain, you’re probably not one to take it easy yourself.” He cocks an eyebrow in question.

“Physics.” Oikawa nods proudly. “Euler just loves to haunt all of us science mayors it seems.” It grants him a huff of laughter and it’s the only thing distracting him from how heavy the pitcher’s getting in his hands.

“Guess you’re right. And I should probably hand him my ass back now.” He gestures at the papers. “Thanks again for the refill.”

His smile and voice are so genuine despite his gruff mannerisms that Oikawa answers in kind, feeling his eyes crinkle at the corners. “You’re welcome.” He says and the guy pauses mid movement for just a second before he puts his headphones back on and turns back to the screen.

Oikawa thankfully stores the pitcher back to his designated place behind the counter and joins Kuroo, who’s looking at him arms crossed. “You definitely made him flustered there in the end.”

“Of course. I’m pretty after all.” Oikawa says airily, but to be fair, he is quite happy he didn’t embarrass himself in front of the stranger.

“And an airhead.” Kuroo rises his brows.

“But you agree I’m pretty.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Oikawa offendedly rises his nose into the air, glaring at his friend. “You’re just mean, Tetsu.”

Around 1pm it’s lively in the cafe and it seems the stranger has decided to leave the crowded place, having left Oikawa no more opportunities to talk to him. He’s got his backpacks strapped around his shoulders and is idly typing away on his phone and Oikawa doesn’t know whether to let him continue his path out of the door without interventions or try his luck one last time. They barely interacted after all.

If this was Miyagi, he would wait, being sure there’d be another chance to talk to him, but in Tokyo you can never know if you’ll get to see a person again in one of the billion cafes spread around campus. Everything’s just so busy here.

He puts down the glass he was polishing and walks to the front near the door, but the stranger has already stopped in his tracks by himself it seems. “You have really good coffee here, even when it’s infected by molten ice cubes.” He says looking up from his phone and smiling at Oikawa.

“Well, you know where to get your next shot then.” Oikawa replies pleased with the situation. Maybe this doesn’t have to be awkward after all.

“I sure do. See you around.” He nods and turns to leave. And wait, no. What the hell, not yet.

“You know.” Oikawa chimes in just on the side of too loud. “If you want to make sure we do, you could just give me your number.” He’s leaning against the counter with his hip, a confident lilt in his voice to cover up the initial eagerness.

The guys eye’s snap to the door for a second before finding Oikawa’s again and he shrugs in a gruff motion. “Sorry, I don’t have a phone.” He says and walks out of the cafe leaving a dumbfounded Oikawa and an entertained Kuroo behind, who laughs at him like a dying hyena.

*

Skip forward a week and Oikawa is still as dumbfounded as last Sunday when the same guy actually comes in through the door once again. Again, with his backpack, his perfect arms and that intense look in his eyes. He looks completely at ease though, just scanning the display of drinks, not an ounce of self-consciousness about their last awkward interaction. Oikawa for one doesn’t know what to do with himself. This is definitely weird. Has the guy just forgotten him? Is he supposed to be offended? Should he address the matter? And why is Kuroo in the back at a time like this?

“Hey.” He says in greeting, bringing Oikawa back to the here and now. “I think I’ll try a regular coffee this time.” And okay, seems like he hasn’t forgotten about Oikawa.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.” Oikawa blinks himself out of his reverie. This is still a customer; he thinks and pushes away whatever he’s feeling right now. “The deal with the pastry is still going, if you want one.”

The guy hums. “Can you recommend something? Maybe nothing too sweet?”

Oikawa shouldn’t be startled by this, right? A customer wanting a recommendation is normal. It’s not the guys fault Oikawa tried to pick him up. This is just normal small talk? “The banana bread is really good. The grapefruit tart would also be an option. They’re all homemade, so there are no synthetic sweeteners added.”

The guy nods huffing some air out of his nose. “I’ll take the banana bread. Thank you.” He cocks his head to the side in afterthought. “So, you guys also bake here?”

Oikawa can’t help to snort a bit at that. “Thankfully, no. I’m a mess in the kitchen. But our bakers Yachi and Kageyama really know their way around baking.”

“Based on that rhubarb pie from last time I’ll have to agree.” He rubs a hand through his hair absentmindedly and Oikawa hates how his eyes immediately zero in on his bicep. “You tried all of them?” the stranger asks then. “Which one’s the best in your opinion?”

“Most of them are delicious. But nothing tops Hitoka-chans milk bread.”

The stranger rises an amused brow. “Something so simple?”

Before Oikawa can answer Kuroo chimes in with bellowing a laugh. “This guy just has a huge sweet tooth. If you want to taste nothing but sugar you can take his advice. Not that Yachi’s milk bread isn’t amazing, but this guy is permanently stuck in his childhood.”

Huffing a laugh, the guy cocks his head in Oikawa’s direction, “Somehow that seems fitting.”

Oikawa makes an aborted sound in the back of his throat. “What does that even mean? Is that an insult?” he whines.

“Definitely.” Is the answer and this time the guy is actually holding back a laugh, what the hell.

“Rude!” Oikawa declares and then goes to finally do his job, preparing the coffee and the piece of banana bread. “FYI, we have the right to kick out rude customers.” He says sliding the order in front of him.

He has the audacity to look amused by all of this. “I was planning on leaving a huge tip, anyway, don’t worry.” He says taking his order. “And thanks.” He nods at Kuroo as well before leaving the counter.

Oikawa knows he’s blushing, but he ignores it and turns to Kuroo to hiss at him. “He was flirting with me.”

“And here I thought he was insulting you.”

“You were insulting me!”

“Okay, and he agreed.”

“I meant after that.” Oikawa huffs. “Why would he do that if he doesn’t want my number?” he crosses his arms, half annoyed, half pleased. It had been easy talking to him after the first awkwardness and he doesn’t know what to do of it. Because it’s one thing to just not be interested in someone but another to blatantly lie about having no phone and then leave.

“You need to chill, bro.” Kuroo sighs. “Maybe he’s just nice to waiters, you know. Maybe he’s not into guys and you startled him.” He shrugs. “Actually, maybe you just surprised him, period. I mean, you don’t even know his name. Some people like to take it slow.”

Kuroo may have a point but Oikawa won’t give him the satisfaction to tell him that.

The rest of the day is busy, even for a Sunday and Oikawa has no time to seethe too much in his thoughts. When the stranger leaves, true to his words, he does leave a huge tip right on Oikawa’s palm. If their fingers brush against each other for a little longer than necessary, it’s not like anyone notices.

*

He closes the door behind him and sits down on the toilet lid like a fucking loser. He just needs to rest for a little while, this day has been too stressful, and he’s finally got a bit of time before his next lecture starts. Oikawa rubs his eyes under the glasses he wears for university and contemplates if taking them off right now would be a good idea, since he forgot the case at home. With his luck they’re probably going to break if he just stashes them in his bag without protection, so he rather stays on the save side. He sighs, leaning forward to rest his head between his arms.

What is wrong with him? Classes are all right. Of course, they’re hard but they’re also fun and Oikawa really likes his field of study. It’s honestly a manageable workload and if he really thinks about it, that’s probably not what’s taking the toll on him at all. The hardest part about the classes are all the people he sees there and on campus and the teachers and professors, everyone wanting to talk talk talk, know your opinions on everything, ask how you are, gossip, small talk, what’s the weather like, how is your project going, are they rising gas prices again, and oh yeah, did you see the last episode of the popular show you haven’t come around watching yet because you’re a damn fulltime student and also working part time?

Oikawa sighs again. He’s good with people, he really is. He _likes_ people. And people like him. If he’s completely honest, he also enjoys being the center of attention. That’s why he’s always had a lot of friends and good relationships to teachers, and not to toot his own horn, but he’s always been quite popular because of his hard-working nature and accomplishments as well. He’s always gotten more than a healthy amount of confessions and people seek him out to spend time with him.

It has never bothered him.

Until now.

It’s curious, frankly. Because all of this is no problem once he is working at the _Wakingcorner_. He still loves the attention he gets there and tries to talk to the customers as much as possible, especially the regulars. He wants to know how they’re doing and what’s happening in their lives, and to be fair, he wants to talk about himself too. Somehow the same things seem much harder at university.

The amount of people who ask for his time just seems much too big here. It tires him. Everything is loud and it strains the conversation. You get interrupted by other people going by just wanting to greet you, someone calls you and you have to pick up the phone in the middle of a discussion because you can never know if you left the stove on on accident and now your apartment is on fire.

Maybe Oikawa is just too dramatic for his own good sometimes. Or maybe, the little voice in the back of his head he’s been trying to ignore for months now, screams, Tokyo is too much for him to take on by himself.

He presses his forehead more forcefully into his arms. Oikawa knows he’s not alone. He has Kuroo, who’s always got his back, and Suga and Yahaba, who he met in his classes but is already very close with, and of course his friends back home and his parents. 

Somehow it still feels lonely at times.

It’s only been two months, he tells himself. Tokyo is a lot to get used to, it’s probably normal. And it’s not like he hates it here. It’s just different. Sometimes Oikawa just feels small in such a big town, irrelevant, cornered. But he’s sure it’s going to pass soon.

He sighs one last time, straightening back up and picking up his bag. Enough wallowing in self-pity. He can do this, and he has a full free hour before classes start again, no problem at all. He splashes some cold water on his face and decides to go to the cafeteria, get a coffee, look for a free seat and hide from people he knows to just listen to music in peace until he has to get back to his books. Easy enough.

It’s not, though.

At the cafeteria, waiting in line to get his delicious fix, he’s of course confronted with the sight of a toned, way too familiar back. Of all the days to meet the hot guy from the cafe at campus, of course it had to be today. Oikawa is slowly approaching the line, and by extension, the guy, who’s actually had the nerve to wear a tank top. Oikawa is not completely convinced he can survive this. His arms are already distracting when they’re covered up, this seems excessive.

He’s almost behind the guy now and definitely not staring at the slope his back and shoulders when he notices that he’s not alone but listening to an avidly talking giant with weird hair choices. Well, contrary to his previous plans, Oikawa is not letting this chance go by.

“Hey!” he greets them, voice full of cheerfulness that he’s not exactly feeling at the time. “What are the odds.”

The coffee shop guy and his friend turn around and the moment he recognizes Oikawa his frown melts into a smile, dimple again out there to smash Oikawa’s already weak heart. “Hey. Was time I saw you around, huh?”

“Who’s that, Iwaizumi-senpai?” the giant jumps in and _Iwaizumi_ , huh?  
Wait. _Senpai??_

His mouth is faster than his brain and of course the confused exclamation made it out before he could hold that thought. “What year are you in?” he tries to cover up his surprise.

The guy, Iwaizumi, doesn’t seem to care either way, just taking the question as it is. “Nah, I’m a freshman. This guy is still in high school, though. He’s just here for some privileged early orientation because his brother works for the school. I’ve been lucky enough to get stuck with the brat.” He rises an eyebrow at the kid in question, while Oikawa chortles in amusement.

“Iwaizumi-senpai.” The giant yells. “I’m a pleasant underclassman. I’ll prove it to you and pay for your coffee.” He nods to himself, blowing air out of his nose.

“Please don’t.” Iwaizumi replies dismissively. He turns back to Oikawa, pointing at the other guy. “That’s Koganegawa, by the way. Koganegawa, this is… what’s your name?” Well, that’s blunt.

Oikawa can’t help but laugh a bit more. “I’m Oikawa.” He says, then huffs at Iwaizumi. “You have no manners at all.”

He answers by pulling his brows into a deep frown but Koganegawa takes up the attention by bowing deeply and hastily in front of Oikawa a few times. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Oikawa-senpai. Why do you know each other but not your names?” Another blunt one it seems.

“He’s a barista at this really good cafe a few streets away. We should have gone there, actually. I’m dreading this coffee already.” The grimness in Iwaizumi’s voice is evident.

“Yeah, they don’t have the best blend here.” Oikawa hums in agreement.

“And not enough caffeine. You need like five a day just to function.” He groans, scrunching his nose.

“Speak for yourself, you addict.” Oikawa says.

“Yes, senpai.” Koganegawa declares. “If I drink just one coffee, I can’t sleep for three days. And it really can be addictive. You should be careful with the amount you take in.” again, he nods to himself.

“You’re probably the one who should be careful if you get a reaction like that from one coffee.” Iwaizumi huffs in response and Oikawa kind of agrees with both and can’t help an amused smile spreading on his lips.

“Now I’m worried for both of you. Maybe order something else.” He leans a bit into Iwaizumi’s space. “I should cut you off the caffeine back at the _Wakingcorner_.”

Iwaizumi spares him a disdainful look, as intense as always when he focuses on one thing. “Don’t you dare, Trashykawa, you’ll lose more than just a well-paying customer.”

Oikawa ignores the threat at the sight of the more pressing matter. “ _Trashykawa_? Did you really just call me that? Mean!” he complains.

“Someone has to state the obvious.” Iwaizumi says gruffly, but there’s an amused glint in his eyes and he nudges Oikawa playfully with his shoulder and how is he supposed to stay offended by that?

Oikawa is kindly saved from scratching together a coherent answer by the cafeteria lady asking for their order. Koganegawa is already sporting a cup of something that looks like a huge cocoa with whipped cream and Iwaizumi orders next. He waits on his coffee with arms crossed, always oozing confidence with the way he stands alone, and Oikawa will never admit how distracting he thinks the view is.

When it’s his turn to order Iwaizumi shoots him a look. “You berate me for drinking ordinary, universally accepted caffeine and then you get syrup in a cup. Kettle much?”

Oikawa flips his hair back. “You are what you eat, Iwaizumi. And I need my daily dose of sugar, cause I’m so sweet.”

“Modest, too.” Iwaizumi replies, an eyebrow cocked up dubiously. “I guess Kuroo did warn me that you’re addicted to sugar, though.”

“You’re just mean.” Oikawa decides, thanking the lady at the counter for his drink.

“He’s right.” Koganegawa agrees. “I respect you senpai, but sometimes you say really mean things.”

“Ah, you see. Your kohai here is very perceptive after all.” Oikawa says airily.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “We’re joining friends over there.” He jerks his head into the direction of one of the tables, easily changing the topic of the conversation. Oikawa is impressed how nothing seems to actually get to him. “You wanna come with or are you busy?”

“Ah yeah, thanks. I have a free period right now, so.” That was a bit awkward, but well he just didn’t expect such a casual invitation, alright? He follows them to sit next to two other guys already nursing their respective drinks. One of them has curly dark hair and impressive eyebrows, the other, quite the opposite, has straight, bright hair and almost no eyebrows at all. The only thing they have in common is the shit-eating grin on their face.

Honestly, they are ridiculous together. Turns out the tricksters Matsukawa and Hanamaki are also freshmen, both of them enrolled in history studies. Their dynamic reminds him a lot of Kuroo with his best friend Bokuto, just a bit more on the mean side.

Oikawa’s free period goes by in a flash. It’s not awkward at all and he connects easily with the unlikely group. He gets a good portion of teasing, but he gives back just as good as he gets. In all honesty, Koganegawa is probably the one getting the brunt of it, flustered by the quick wits of his upperclassmen. Oikawa’s having fun and he’s sure he’s made new friends and he also gets to ogle at Iwaizumi’s arms all the while. What he also learns about Iwaizumi though, is that he’s funnier than expected and kind and just as intense and gruff as Oikawa assumed from the beginning.

He’s a bit disappointed when he realizes he’s only got five minutes left to get to class. “Sorry guys, got to run.” He gets up. “Was nice to meet all of you.”

Hanamaki throws a piece of paper at him. “Fuck off.” He laughs and Oikawa joins him while Koganegawa waxes poetics about how pleasant it was to make his acquaintance.

Before he turns completely, he gets caught by Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Catch you on Sunday, Oikawa.” He says waving his hand goodbye. Oikawa nods and leaves, too occupied by the way something in his stomach burns hot at the sound of his name in Iwaizumi’s low voice as to realize how this last hour of socializing wasn’t draining at all but refreshing instead. Like time spent with Kuroo. All his former troubles seem forgotten for the time being, replaced by thoughts of warm laughs and tan skin.

*

“Have a nice evening.” Oikawa tells the couple leaving the coffee shop. It’s Thursday and still two hours left until he can close the shop. It’s not too busy during the weekdays but Oikawa needs to catch up on his reading and also, if he’s honest, he can’t wait for Sunday, so he’s being a bit impatient. It’s only been a few days since he last saw Iwaizumi and they’ve had their, strictly speaking, first normal conversation. Still, he already longs to see him again. Shit, he’s developing a crush, isn’t he?

He brings the used cups to the back and rinses them before stashing them in the small dishwasher. He needs to be more casual about this, he thinks going back to his regular spot behind the counter. And of course, that’s the moment when as chance would have it none other than Iwaizumi himself decides to open the door to the _Wakingcorner_ , making the small bell at the top ring, announcing him. Seems like Oikawa is lucky from time to time.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi greets him, coming close to the counter. “Didn’t know you’re here during the week, too.”

“I take the Thursday shifts most weeks actually.” Oikawa shrugs. “Are you trying to increase my workload even more, you sadist?” he narrows his eyes suspicious.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that’s definitely my goal and not getting my daily coffee fix. Speaking of.” He adds crossing his arms. Damn him. “You think I could get one?”

Oikawa grins deviously. “If I have to be a slave, I’m going to be a bad one. I told you I would cut you off your caffeine.”

Iwaizumi’s smile drops immediately. Yup, that face definitely looks murderous. “I’m leaving.”

“You reap what you sow.”

Iwaizumi turns and Oikawa can’t hold his exasperation back anymore. “Come back, you stubborn gorilla.” He does stop but his expression hasn’t softened much. “Just give it a try. I’ll fix you something else and if you don’t like it, you won’t have to pay it.” Iwaizumi is still not responding. “And here I thought you’d like a challenge.” That one gets him, something moving in his eyes and it’s stupid, but to Oikawa it’s thrilling.

“Isn’t the customer supposedly the king?” he rises a brow.

“Ah, you see.” Oikawa puts on his most regrettable voice. “I don’t like giving my position away that easily.”

Iwaizumi hums. “Give me your best shot then. It’s not much of a challenge for me, though, since I can’t lose.” He leans against the counter entering Oikawa’s space.

Oikawa leans a bit forward himself. “Not my fault you’re such a chicken I had to offer these wimpy rules to get you interested.”

That gets him a flick on the forehead and Oikawa whines, rubbing at the spot. Iwaizumi now leans completely on the counter with his elbows resting on the surface, head perched on his hands. “I’m waiting.”

“Rude!” Oikawa whines once again but goes to prepare the drink he has in mind. When he sets the steaming cup on the counter, fully planning to announce his masterpiece Iwaizumi is staring at him, head bent pensively to the side, and he stops in his tracks.

“No glasses today?” Oikawa blinks at him in confusion. Huh? “You were wearing them on Monday. I thought maybe they were new.” He explains. And, oh.

“I only wear them in uni. Need them for reading.”

Iwaizumi hums again. It sends a shiver down Oikawa’s spine. “They suit you.” Oikawa feels heat climbing up his neck to his face. What the hell was that? Iwaizumi continues as if nothing has happened and takes the mug, drawing it closer to himself. “So, what did you mix together for me?” he inspects the insides of the cup and Oikawa takes the time to shake off how flustered he is.

“It’s a chai latte with extra cinnamon. We got a really nice blend a few weeks ago, and I added the extra bit.” He manages a wink. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“Your word.” Iwaizumi smiles at him rising the mug before leaving for one of the tables. Oikawa on the other hand tries to ignore his racing heart.

He decides distraction is his best friend and ignores Iwaizumi’s table altogether for the time being. Concentrating on the other guests and cleaning tables and dishes alike accidentally helps for the last two hours to pass even faster, too. He’s busy and his mind is clear while people come and leave. It’s only 15 minutes before he is allowed to close shop that he realizes that Iwaizumi is still there at his table, and as it seems, he’s also the last customer. He’s sitting there with his headphones around his shoulders, head bowed over the table. Oikawa is sure he’s doing homework and forgotten the time over it again. He makes his way to the table.

“Yaho, Iwa-chan! You’re really out here being the worst customer, aren’t you?” He expected a reaction from the moment he opened his mouth, but it seems Iwaizumi is much too immersed in his work to notice anything going on around him. Oikawa sits down on the chair opposite him ready to tease. And well, Iwaizumi isn’t studying at all. It’s probably the first time Oikawa sees him without his eyebrows being scrunched together. In fact, Iwaizumi’s face is completely relaxed, head tilted down gently, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. He’s breathing steadily, a calm rhythm moving his shoulders.

He really fell asleep on this chair in the middle of a coffee shop before eight thirty in the evening and Oikawa would be laughing at him if he wouldn’t look so damn adorable doing so. He looks at ease and soft and Oikawa has the urge to run his fingers through his dark hair but aborts the thought and touches him on the shoulder instead. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Iwaizumi makes a low grunt before his eyes snap open and he blinks at Oikawa a few times. Cute, Oikawa’s brain supplies unhelpfully. Iwaizumi rubs at his eyes with his thumb and pointer, while Oikawa finally gives in and laughs gently at him, resting his head on his palm, watching him. “Rise and shine.” He singsongs.

Iwaizumi groans in response, stretching to get rid of the stiffness from the nap. He yawns, licks his lips. “Told you I needed coffee.” He finally says, voice lower than usual, rough from sleep, and it’s honestly unfair how attracted Oikawa is to this guy.

“You needed sleep. Don’t blame this on me.” Oikawa chats happily. “So, did you like the drink after all or do I have to pay this?” He takes the cup and is pleased to discover that it’s empty.

“You’re lucky I’m honest. It was really good, except for the fact that it made me fall asleep.” He looks around, movements still a bit slow. “Shit. Did everyone leave already?”

“Well, it’s closing time in like five minutes.” Oikawa grins at him.

“You should have woken me up, dumbass.” He gets off the chair. “Sorry about that. Let me pay.” He grabs his cup from Oikawa’s hands and follows him to the counter.

“Don’t worry, it’s just one cup, nothing I can’t manage.” He says typing the order into the register. “And you definitely need your beauty sleep, so I didn’t want to disturb the process.”

“I will murder you.” Iwaizumi replies, setting the mug on the counter and handing him the money. He still leaves a tip in the jar, though, and Oikawa can’t help but shake his head with a grin.

“You wouldn’t even know where to hide my body.”

“Wouldn’t be too sure about that, pretty boy.”

“Ominous.”

“Seasoned.” He rises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Ah, just keep your empty threats to yourself and let me work.” Oikawa whines. “Or help me out and wipe down that table for me, so I can leave faster.” He throws a wet cloth at him. To Iwaizumi’s credit he catches it without problem.

“And here I thought you could manage it by yourself.”

“Just be nice for once, will you.” Oikawa huffs walking to the back to turn on the dishwasher for one last time and get the broom.

Iwaizumi shouts something after him that he can’t make out, but when he steps into the main room again, he sees him wiping down the table dutifully anyway. Oikawa finishes up his chores and ten minutes later he joins Iwaizumi again, who was waiting at the door, preoccupied with reading the menu pinned to the entrance.

They step outside and Oikawa closes the door, turning the keys twice. He can feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him but doesn’t know what to say.

“Did I make you late?” Iwaizumi asks then, not completely hiding the nervousness in his voice. It’s sweet how someone so gruff can be so thoughtful after all, it makes Oikawa smile a bit to himself.

“Yup, you ruined my whole day.” He sighs, enjoying the way Iwaizumi blinks at him. The laugh slips out sooner than expected and Iwaizumi immediately looks irritated.

“Dumbass.” He huffs while Oikawa continues to laugh at him.

“Who would think the mean Iwa-chan would actually care about honest working folk.” He teases.

“Don’t call me that, I’ll hit you.” Is the only answer he gets.

“But it’s so cute!” Oikawa coos, leaning against Iwaizumi’s arm. He looks down at him fluttering his eyelashes. “Tiny Iwa-chan always acts so scary, but he’s actually all nice deep inside.”

That one gives him a probably deserved stab at his side and Oikawa bends down in pain with a positively shrill shriek. “I told you I would hit you.” Iwaizumi growls but Oikawa can see the light flush on his face.

“You’re a menace!”

“So are you.”

They have started to walk towards the dorms without much thought and Oikawa is rubbing at his aching side distractedly when a thought crosses his mind. “Do you have a part-time job?” he asks. Iwaizumi doesn’t especially strike him as someone coming from a family of old money but with Tokyo guys you can never know for sure.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi seems confused by the sudden question. “Uh, yeah, I do. Four times a week I deliver pizza.”

“A delivery boy.” Oikawa rises his eyebrows, the image somehow curious in his mind.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Not my first choice of work, but when I came here, I had to accept the first offer I got. No way I can pay the bills without an income.”

“Or the amount of caffeine you need during the day.”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“That’s really the only insult you know, isn’t it?” Oikawa grins and evades a lazy kick to his shin. He laughs. “I really can’t imagine you with the hat and vest.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I can wear normal clothes, idiot.” Ah, a new choice word! “I don’t see you running around your shop with an apron and tie.” Oikawa hums in agreement. “The schedule is a mess, though. It changes every week, so it’s hard to plan ahead. I’m planning on looking for something else as soon as I get a breather.”

“Yeah, classes are quite challenging.”

Iwaizumi nods, smiles, his dimple even visible with the neon lights of the shops and signs around them. “That, too. But getting used to a city like Tokyo is also quite the task if you ask me.”

For just a second, Oikawa feels like he missed a step, his stomach dropping uncomfortably, heart skipping a beat. He falters just long enough for a noticeable gap in the conversation. “It is?” he recovers, voice merely audible under the sound of the blaring cars.

Iwaizumi laughs, the hint of bitterness not escaping Oikawa’s ears. “It’s probably ridiculous for someone born and raised in Tokyo like you, but for someone coming from a rural place of northern Japan like me, well.” He swallows. “It can be a bit much sometimes.”

They both stop, in synch. The air feels heavy between them and intimate, as it does when you share a secret, a bubble that can’t bothered by the people passing by. Iwaizumi is looking up to the sky. The look on his face soft, sad, and Oikawa can feel the longing resonating in his chest when he speaks again. “You can’t even see the stars here.”

Oikawa forgets to breathe, air trapped in his lungs burning, until his eyes start to sting from it. Finally, he releases a shaky breath. “I’m not.” He says, weak at first. “From Tokyo. I’m not from Tokyo. I know exactly what you mean.”

Their eyes meet then, and Iwaizumi’s gaze has always been intense, but it’s a bit different now, surprised and open and honest. Oikawa takes a step forward with the pull of it, closer to Iwaizumi than he was before. “It really is a bit much sometimes.” He echoes Iwaizumi’s words for good measure, feels a weight he hadn’t realized before leaving his shoulders just by stating what he’d known for months. A smile tugs at the corners of his lip and Iwaizumi mirrors it back, understanding written in his features.

He averts his eyes, sighs. “Who would have thought. A country boy.” Iwaizumi tells him. “You really have that Tokyo brat vibe. You blend in perfectly.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines, hitting his shoulder and getting a body shove back for his troubles. “I am but a poor man, thrown into this unforgiving chaos!”

“And a drama queen.”

They walk in idle conversation from there. They talk about their lives back outside of the big city, of their work and how crazy is the Tokyo sun at like any given time of the day? They laugh and tease and listen and the already short walk home feel much too short when they come closer to the student dorms. Apparently they live in separate blocks and Oikawa has to take the next turn, so he stops awkwardly at the crossroad.

“So.” He starts, suddenly nervous. “See you around then Iwa-chan.” He licks his lips. “And thank you.” Before he can turn Iwaizumi has a hand around his forearm. He pulls lightly and Oikawa bumps back into him.

“Wait. Just.” He drops his arm to get at his backpack and rummage around it. He pulls out a sharpie and takes Oikawa’s arm again. Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi’s breath on his pulse point and he shivers slightly with the feel of it. “I was lying, of course. I do have a phone.” And with those words Iwaizumi scribbles a number on the palm of Oikawa’s hand. “Add me on Line, if you ever need someone to talk to.” He says, pulling away and rising a hand in goodbye. “See you around, Oikawa.”

Oikawa stands there for a little, too baffled to move for a second. When he regains his bearings, he stares at his hand, blinking a few times. Is this guy for real?

Once he’s come home, realized Kuroo wasn’t there and fixed himself some lazy dinner, he can’t stop his curiosity and decides to put the number on his hand to use before it washes off in the shower.

**To: Iwa-chan**  
Why did you lie to me in the first place?  
About your phone?

To his surprise the answer comes almost immediately.

**From: Iwa-chan**  
Hello to you too, Shittykawa. I don’t give my number to flashy Tokyo boys who only want to get in my pants.

So blunt. Oikawa feels a bit caught. But also offended, more than anything else.

**To: Iwa-chan**  
I was never any of that!

**To: Iwa-chan**  
What changed?

**Fom: Iwa-chan**  
You made the effort to actually talk to me first, idiot.  
You worry too much. Go to sleep.

**To: Iwa-chan**  
It’s still early, Iwa-chan!

**From: Iwa-chan**  
Speak for yourself. I didn’t get my coffee.

Oikawa smiles at that, remembering how soft the other boy looked sleeping at the cafe.

**To: Iwa-chan**  
Iwa-chan is so prickly! Goodnight, sleepyhead!

He bites at his lip, stalling a bit before deciding that it’s worth it.

**To: Iwa-chan**  
And thanks

**From: Iwa-chan**  
Just shut your trap, Trashykawa

*

Seems like nothing binds two people together as struggling to get your bearings in a new, big and unforgiving city can. After that night Iwaizumi accidentally fell asleep in the _Wakingcorner_ , their friendship took a new turn and Oikawa has to admit that next to Kuroo Iwaizumi has definitely become a person he’d call his best friend.

They see each other a lot now. Iwaizumi keeps coming in on Sundays to study at the cafe (sometimes with Matsukawa or Hanamaki in tow, or on extreme days, even with both of them). They also text almost daily and from time to time they manage to hang out on campus.

Sure, with their heavy workload of classes to keep in balance with their working schedules they mostly only see each other in free periods with different constellation of friends. But it’s nice. It’s even nicer when Oikawa texts Iwaizumi he will be late for one reason or another and the guy decides to buy him his choice drink before Oikawa joins the others in a hurry. Somehow, he always knows exactly what Oikawa is craving on the given day and it would be creepy if it wasn’t just so nice. (He got suspicious in the beginning though. “Iwa-chan, how do you do this? It smells of witchcraft.” Iwaizumi just punched him, eloquent as ever. “You know all my orders by heart, it’s just fair I’d know yours too.”)

As the semester passes Iwaizumi comes around the _Wakingcorner_ more often even. Especially on Thursday evenings, so after Oikawa closes shop, they can walk home together. And it is nice. Iwaizumi even helps a bit, when Oikawa cleans before closing time, or on that one time the menu display on top of the counter had to be changed and Oikawa couldn’t manage on his own. Obviously, Iwaizumi’s arms were perfect for that task. Another thing that had been obvious back then, was Oikawa’s shameless flirting. And it was nice because Iwaizumi was blushing and flustered, even when he acted like he wasn’t, and got pricklier than ever just to cover it up. It had been nice.

Sometimes, when either of them are crushed of Tokyo being Tokyo every once in a while, they call each other or meet at night on the campus ground. Just to sit on a bench, or on the grass, and talk. It happens less regularly as time passes, but it’s nice. Because Oikawa always feels much better afterwards. It’s nice to have someone who understands, who has your back and who’s back you have in return.

And it is nice, because whenever it happens, without fail, Iwaizumi will bring him milk bread the next day to cheer him up. And it tastes as sweet as the gesture, even when it’s just convenience store milk bread and not Hitoka-chan’s homemade perfection and Oikawa feels known and warm and nice.

But Oikawa is stubborn and determined and he fights for what he wants and nice just doesn’t seem like enough most of the time. It should be, but it’s not, because Iwaizumi is more than nice and he wants all of him.

He wants his silly jokes and the insults and see the crease between his eyes change a million times during the day. He wants to run his hands through his hair and over his arms and chest and he wants to kiss the dimple on his cheek. He wants warm nights together under the moonlight but with hands being held between them and he wants touches that say come closer and not just I like how close we are.

Because nice is good, but not when exceptional feels so close.

*

It’s Sunday again, nearing the end of the semester, and Oikawa finishes the third latte macchiato of the day, perfect as always. “Here you go Kunimoto-san!” he singsongs and the kind man smiles at him as warm as usual before he takes his leave with the drink.

Oikawa feels fresh and accomplished and can’t wait for the week to be over, so he can finally enjoy some free time after the crunch of the last weeks. Exams are almost over, just a last one waiting for him on Wednesday, and he can smell his freedom already. Best thing about it? He has a bulletproof plan to ask Iwaizumi out once again when this is all over. It’s going to be smooth and perfect and Iwaizumi will agree to date him! Second time’s the charm, right?

He nods to himself and sees Kuroo out of the corner of his eye throwing him a strange look. “What?” he just demands, in too good a mood to get down from Kuroo’s weird antics.

“You just seem so happy.” He says, miserably. The look on his face as if he’d tasted something sour. “It’s disgusting.”

“And you call yourself my friend!” Oikawa whines at him, most of the cheerfulness out of his tone after all.

“We’re in the middle of exams and you seem happy. I have the right to complain.”

“We’re literally almost done Tetsu-chan. You’re such a drama queen.” He crosses his arms.

“Ugh.” Kuroo’s face still stuck on the same expression. “I can’t take this, not from you. I’m cleaning some cups or something.” He says and walks to the back crestfallen.

Oikawa makes a mental note to cheer him up with dinner later. For all of Kuroo’s carefreeness and confidence he really isn’t good with this kind of pressure. Oikawa sighs, deciding he will take the brunt at work also. He can take it. He has conquered Tokyo and has an objective that's keeping him happy anyways.

The day goes by slowly, summer is at it’s peak and most people rather visit ice cream places or meet in the park instead of frequenting coffee shops. The regulars are still there though, and Oikawa starts wondering weather Iwaizumi will show up today or if he decided to go for a swim or something else more refreshing instead. Oikawa tries not to pout at the thought.

He almost decides on shooting him a text when no new customers come in after another hour but on his usual impeccable timing, that’s when the guy in question decides to stomp through the door. Oikawa smiles at him and Iwaizumi smiles back.

“An iced-coffee?” Oikawa asks with a wink, but to be quite honest he already knows he’s got the order right.

Iwaizumi looks good today, as usual. There is a faint blush on the top of his cheeks from the sun outside and he apparently has decided to taunt Oikawa with his much too frequently worn tank tops that show off his biceps way too nicely. His arms are perpetually crossed, and Oikawa tries not to get distracted by them when Iwaizumi answers with a simple _no_ and Oikawa blinks at him a bit taken aback, focus back on track.

“You want a normal coffee then? It’s so warm outside.” He murmurs the last bit almost to himself before he starts to turn around to make the order.

“No, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says again a bit more harshly, a bit more impatient. There is a glint in his eyes that catches Oikawa off guard. Iwaizumi’s gaze is usually intense, but today it seems... different. “I’m not here for coffee.”

Oikawa feels like he’s missed part of the conversation and he can’t seem to look away from Iwaizumi at all. “A chai latte then?” He asks lamely, his brain a bit fuzzy, caught in the moment.

Iwaizumi sighs rolling his eyes and breaking their connection with it. When his eyes land on him again, whatever Oikawa has found in them seems fiercer than ever. It’s burning and Oikawa would feel intimidated if it wasn’t for the shiver running down his spine. When Iwaizumi speaks, his voice is absolute, no room for doubt left in it. “I’m here to get a date.”

Oikawa needs a moment to catch up with what he just heard. He blinks once, then twice. This doesn’t make sense, does it?

While Oikawa is still struggling with whatever is happening, Iwaizumi comes a step closer, then two. “Go on a date with me, Oikawa.” His voice is much softer now but the glint in his eyes doesn’t waver at all. “Tomorrow, after class. I found a really good ice cream parlor. They even sell that abomination of mint ice cream with chocolate chips that you love so much.” He trails off, his nose scrunching at the thought of the ice cream flavor.

The pause stretches too long.

Iwaizumi touches the back of his neck, a first indication of nervousness, and Oikawa can’t take it anymore. “Iwa-chan! You are the worst!” he shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Here I make a super romantic plan to ask you out under the sunset when it’s just the two of us and you walk in here and assault me while I’m at work! While I’m working, Iwaizumi!”

Oikawa is breathing heard, frustration pumping through his body, and Iwaizumi looks taken aback at first but then he laughs. A full belly laugh that shakes his shoulders and makes his eyes crinkle and Oikawa feels the tension on his shoulders melt away with the sound of it. When Iwaizumi’s done the blush on his face is bright, and he’s glowing, and Oikawa knows he must have the same stupid look plastered on his face after all.

“So, is that a yes, Trashykawa?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Zacksy ! I hope you enjoy this little thing :)  
> And thank you everyone who decided to read this until the end <3


End file.
